Sorrow and Blood
by SailorSakuraChi
Summary: Akio trys a assult on utena.Anthy is having love trouble so is Utena.But playboy Touga kiruu is also having love trouble??
1. Default Chapter

Sorrow and Blood ---=A chricters thoughts.  
  
A/n:This is my first Utena non-crossover story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The sky was clear and Anthy was watering the rose gardens once again.  
Utena walked through the school bag over shoulder. Admires (*cough cough* mainly girl admires.) googling at her.  
Up the stairs into the classroom she went. -I wonder what Akio's doing.I know he's engaged bu- "Tenjou-san!TENJOU-SAN!" "Huh?Yes Sempai???" "Pay attention or its Detention! Now earth was discovered to be round by the famous-" -*Sigh* Even if he is engaged..I still kissed him and I- "That's it Tenjou! The teacher pointed to a bucket of water OUT!" The class gossiped as utena picked up the bucket and was About to head outside the door when-BRRING Utena still lost in her thoughts jumped at the sound fo the bell. The bucket went into the air and spilled all over her. Before the teacher noticed she was out the door and the building.  
Two Hours later. In the Kendo room.  
  
Utena panted. "N-No.Akio" "Come here Utena" Akio slammed her against the empty kendo wall and pinned her to it. Akio moved in on Utena.His hair coming out of ti sponytail to reveal wavy white hair. The kendo door slid open. Long red rose hair lightly blew in the wind. "What the hell do you think your doing?" "I'm busy here Kiryuu" With that he slammed the side of Utena's head into the wall.Utena helplessly unconsciously crashed to the ground. CRACK Furiously Touga ahd grabbed a Katana and was about to perform a gay- don cut. He raised it above his head.  
The oppsite Kendo door slid open. "Stop!" Starled Touga looked up. The clever Akio swept him to the ground now unconscious. Ruka strode across the room between Akio and Utena who was now coming to her sense's slowly. "Cant I have a little privacy with my princess?" Ruka looked down on Akio. "All you want is to mani[ulate so you claim the revolution of the finale duel. Akio's Manic laughter filled the room. "Well aren't we samrt have Miki figure that out for you Ruka? But wahta re you going to do Protect her?" Akio replyed. "If I must" Once again Akio's infamous manic laughter filled the room. "Oh? He asked.Suddenly his voice becoming brick cold. Like you protected Juri?" "Stop using people Ends of The World" utena who just came to eyes's widened. Touga was struggling to get up. "Well I didn't use my princess and pull a sword from her chest did I?" "Depends on whitch one your speaking about." Utena sat up and burst into tears. Akio whipped around to see her crying in her hands. Touga crawled over and wrapped her in his arms."There..There"He whispered while letting Utena cry on his shoulder. Akio left the room silently. Like it?Hate it?Maybe love it?^.^ Review and letme know.(Ill update) ~Sailor Sakura Chi~ Disclamor:None of these chricters above belong to me.I only own this story. 


	2. At The Kiryuu Resident's

Sorrow and Blood  
  
Chapter:2 At the Kiryuu residents  
  
Utena woke up the next day in a bedroom she did not recognize at all. She was in a King-sized bed with a brown headboard engraved with letters saying: President's Bed. -Who would right president's bed on there bedback board?- Utena thought. She got up noticing she was still in her black school Uniform. Silently she made her way towards the door and into the hall. Where she smelled eggs and sausage's being cooked. --I wonder who lives here- She thought admiring the marble floors and beautiful paintings as she walked.As she reached the room she jumped back  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Touga looked up.  
"Ah your awake.I made you some brefast!"  
"Err Touga Kiryuu what in hell am I doing here?"  
"You don't remember? Akio tried to---"He stopped a minute if Utena didn't remember what her so-called shining prince did he didn't want her too. But of course she would have to know sometime. "Akio tried to do what? Then suddenly memories came flooding back with flashes of the note in the locker saying "To the one engaged meet me in the Kendo room" and Akio's assault and Ruka coming to the rescue,hearing Akio was Worlds end. Her crying into Touga's arms.  
"Oh that" Touga nodded.  
"Come and eat" He stated pointing to the eggs and sausage. They silently ate (surprisingly no arguing! IT'S A MIRCALE I TELL YOU A MIR- ok ILL shut up.)  
Finally Utena looked up and asked "What day and time is it?"  
"Saturday,12:00 in the afternoon" Came Touga's reply.  
"I know its afternoon dumbass."  
"Hey!I was only trying to help!" Utena humphed but then repleyed.  
"Ummm thanks for umm taking me in and all.."  
"Oh its no trouble Utena looked up at him and was surprised hwo his tone wasn't seductive. Actully it was caring?????  
"You know. he went on. "Himeya is probably worried why don't you call her?" He pointed towards a white cordless phone on a hook.  
Utena nodded and called Anthy. "Hello East Dorm second floor" "Hey Anthy!" "Miss Utena! How are you?" "Fine thanks. How about you and Chuchu?" "Spelndid! Here Chuchu wants to say hello!" Utena sweatdropped. "Chu chu CHUUUUUU!" "heheh ChuCHU! Anyways, Miss Utena Hope you had a good stay!" "What do you mean Anthy?" "I hope you had a good stay wherever you are" "Oh yeah Thanks ILL be home tonight I'm at Kiryuu's" "Ok" came Anthy's response "Bye!" "Bye Anthy oh and chu chu!" "Chu!" With that she hung up the receiver. Then took her place across Touga. "Well you and Himeya-san seem mighty close." "Well Im not like you and the others now am I?" Touga chuckled. "No not at all" Utena taken aback quickly recovered and asked "I better go" "Alright but your always welcome" "Ummm Thanks" As she made for the door Touga put a arm out to stop her. Utena gave him a look like you better let me through right now! "Utena.his voice fell to a whisper. "Stay away from Akio and let me walk to to your dorm he could be waiting below to-" His voice fell silent. Utena nodded and responded with a "Thanks As they waited for the elevator Utena kept stealing glances at Touga finally she spoke. "You know.I never knew you could be such a gentlemen" Touga looked surprised. "Well you never gave me a chance" As they entered the elevator, went into the lobby Touga could of sworn he saw Akio swiftly hide behind something -Shows him-he thought. "Hey umm?" "Yes?" "Why did you try and save me again?" Touga stopped to think looking up into the clear blue sky. "Because I care" Was his simple answer. "That's it?" "Because I care about you .Utena" He whispered the last word. Utena blushed thinking to herself -Stop blushing he's a non-feeling playboy..but he is kind of cute..- "OH MY GOD!" "What's wrong?" "I just thought you were cute!" Touga blinked. Utena covered her mouth and said a small "oops." Muhahahah...Cliffie..Sorry guys but I have to leave it there for today.ILL add another chapter as soon as possible it'll be up in less then a week I can assure. Disclamor:I don't own anything only this story/plot. ~SailorSakuraChi~ Ai no senshi senshi no yume 


	3. Blushing and Missing

Utena and Touga just looked at each other from a few feet away distance.  
  
Touga moved forward towards Utena who was by the curb of the street  
  
Utena sweatdropped while thinking. -Oh god what should I do step back,wait uhh bad idea baka-chan! You'll fall into the street or something dumb..-  
  
"Something wrong?" Touga now a inch away looked on kindly at her.  
  
"Uh.Uh.no! I got to go to my homework though" Touga looked confused but blinked and replied "Alright ILL see you there" "No really I can go up a stairwell alone" Touga started to reply. "It may not be-" "Thank you!" Utena called over her shoulder she was already sprinting up the stairs. Once she was out of site she slowed down.  
  
Huffing in the door way she looked around  
  
"Anthy? Anthy Hmm she must of went out."  
  
Chuchu walked over and sat on Utena's shoe trying to read a rectangular piece of paper.  
  
"Oh Chuchu what have you got there?" Utena asked looking down. Her blues eyes turned serious as she scanned the little paper Chuchu had just handed her.  
  
She read the note. Once,maybe three times before dashing out the door.  
  
The notes words kept replaying in her head:  
  
"If you want to duel we can. If not Ill be taking my prize anyway. Goodbye and I will see you again for destiny always tears apart the rose that's petals just reappear together again"  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Akito and Anthy sat on a rock. Trees circled them so that no light was let in. Talking didn't echo. They were were Akito likes to think "Funland" Where nobody could hear or see them. Anthy hated it here she knew what happened when Akito was mad here. Sad. Or Ends Of The World. Mad meant pain. Sad meant pain. Ends Of The World meant pain for anyone (excluding her) in his way. The form she hated most even though he didn't do anything horrible to her. She knew he was powerfull in this form more then others. Just by strength. Any other form he still gets his way. So what did it matter?  
  
"Something a matter?" Anthy just kept staring down at her Blood Red Rose dress and hands folded in her lap. "Something the matter." Akito replied forcefully  
  
"No brother"  
  
"It was not a question. Maybe I should teach you the differece. He played with a lose strand of her sunset purple hair. "Hmm?"  
  
"No I understand" Anthy usually didn't reply in such little senetces but she was trying to block him out of her mind without him noticing.  
  
Akito bent down infront of her. Anthy startled looked up. Akito gave her a smile before reaching out and rubbing her shoulders gently. Anthy sat. Knowing stopping him was useless. And trying to had a worse price. His hands roamed her back rubbing it warm against the cold. Once he saw Anthy was calmer. Looking into her eyes he hated what he saw. She was thinking. His toy was thinking and he hated it. He hated the fact she felt safe now. Smirking he thought -Well time to change that- Akito grabbed her breasts and through her to the ground. Anthy gasped as he won her over in power and speed again. He used his abnormal power and the dress dissapered. Akito smirked. -I love my little rule of no undergarments suits her well but she is a ugly thing- Akito blindfolded Anthy. Anthy knew this was because she was not worthy to see him. Akito touched and used her. He finally untied her hands from the trees and her legs from the stakes he placed at just the right angel he needed for his no-pleasure-only-pain fun. Anthy whose body throbbed from its using. He didn't take her. Or rape her. He totured her. By feeling her and making her helpless.  
  
As Anthy's dress reapperead and she was un-blindfolded she saw her "brother" had left her to cry alone. She just got up and arrived at her shared dorm about two hours later.  
  
Utena had given up her search and met Anthy on the staiwell. "Anthy..? What's wrong? What happened?" "Nothing Lady Utena I just went to the store and tripped" Anthy faked a giggle. Utena just looked on and decided to believe. If something happened wouldn't Anthy trust her and tell her anyway?  
  
The two school girls went to sleep.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Gomen!!!!!!1 (sorry in japense) I didn't update!!!!Ahh!!!!  
  
Kero-chan: Baka-san and you didn't even write my story ro include me!  
  
Sakura:Kero-chan it's a Revolutionary Gilrl Utena ficcie! Not a me you CradCaptor Sakura one! Kero-chan:BLAH BLAH BLOB!  
  
Sakura:Blob? * falls over laughing*  
  
Kero-chan:how mean..  
  
Disclamor:I DO NTO DO NOT DO NOT Own Revolutionary Girl Utena. (Or Kero- chan.hehe) The awesome owners of them do! CLAMP owns Kero hehe.  
  
The nest chapter shouldn't be so umm..sad? mean? Unless you want it thart way! ^^;; Review please and tell me if I should add more Akito/Anthy detail or not. I don't want this to be a total drama though.  
  
Till next time Jaa! 


End file.
